


Surprise

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 300 Followers Requests [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, craig and tweek are nervous guinea pig parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: So far she's pretty inquisitive, when Craig offers her food she'll come up and sniff it before taking it. Then scurrying back into her hidey to feast. He doesn't notice much difference between boy and girl guinea pigs.Well, except for when her belly starts to swell.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another request: !!! I have an idea!! What about pregnant Stripe having her piggy babies?? It’s a very delicate process and I would love to see it being nerve-wracking for Craig and Tweek.
> 
> Hope I did it justice anon, I love guinea pigs so much and have cared for them, including new babies since I was a kid. So hopefully this is okay.

Craig has never had a female guinea pig before. All his childhood he's had boys. He personally doesn't have a preference that's just how it had happened. His mom complained that boys were too stinky but Craig was pretty used to all the smells of owning rodents anyway. 

He got her because she was the only one there. He'd waited a few months since the death of his last guinea pig. He had been an old man and had died peacefully of old age but had a huge emotional impact on Craig. He'd had a guinea pig sized hole in his heart though so he decided to get another to love.

She's super cute, he names her Stripe just like all the others. Why not, Stripe is a gender neutral name. Both he, and his boyfriend Tweek are very devoted to her care. She's still young and getting used to her new surroundings so they do their best to make her feel at home. 

So far she's pretty inquisitive, when Craig offers her food she'll come up and sniff it before taking it. Then scurrying back into her hidey to feast. He doesn't notice much difference between boy and girl guinea pigs.

Well, except for when her belly starts to swell.

Craig knows she's not fat because he's had fat guinea pigs before. It's just her stomach area, and Craig is pretty sure he felt something nudge him from inside one time he was poking her belly. The only thing he can do is take her to the vet. He wants her to be pregnant, because the only other explanations are cysts or tumors and he definitely doesn't want any of those. She's so young though, still a baby herself in Craig's eyes.  _ His  _ baby, she's too young to be a mother, surely? Craig is way too young to be a grandfather. 

"Stop stressing" Tweek says to him. Which is ironic because Tweek is the biggest stress head Craig knows. But Tweek tends to pull a calm demeanor out of nowhere when Craig is stressing. He knows it must be serious if it's got Craig worked up.

"I can't Tweek, she's so little!" Craig replies, bouncing his foot up and down aggressively on the linoleum floor. They're at the vets waiting for Stripe to be called, Tweek happily agreed to accompany Craig for moral support. 

"Guinea pigs have babies  _ -nnn-  _ young Craig, it's more natural for them. In fact it's better they have them under a year old, when they're over a year old their hips are  _ -ah-  _ fused or something? I forget" Tweek tries to explain. It doesn't really give Craig much comfort. 

" _ Look _ " Tweek tries again, "if she  _ is  _ pregnant she's got such a  _ -nghh-  _ diligent carer in you. You'll cater to her every whim and I am sure she'll do just fine having her babies."

"Thanks" Craig replies "I'm just so worried about her."

"I know" Tweek says, giving Craig's cheek a chaste kiss "but she's gonna be okay. I'm sure."

"Stripe?" The vet calls, interrupting their moment "exam room two, thanks."

Craig springs up and picks up Stripe's carry cage. He follows the vet wordlessly with Tweek trailing behind. 

"So what can I do for you today?" The vet asks as Craig places Stripe's carry cage on top of the examination table.

"I think my guinea pig is pregnant" Craig tells him, "It's not my fault though! I only just got her and I didn't want her to have babies."

"Nobody is  _ -hnn- _ blaming you, it's okay" Tweek comforts. 

"Guinea pigs are fertile at a very young age, you buying her already pregnant is very likely" the vet assures him "so what makes you think she's pregnant?"

"Her belly is big but she's not fat… I've had fat guinea pigs before, this is different" Craig tries to explain "I think I've felt movement in her tummy too."

"Okay, well lets get her out and have a look" the vet replies, going to open the carry cage.

"Okay, be carved please though… don't hurt her babies" Craig bites his fingernails nervously. 

"I won't" the vet chuckles "don't you worry about a thing" he promises. 

"She's fine" Tweek assures Craig.

"Is she eating any less or more" the vet asks as he carefully pulls her out. She squeaks in protest but it's just an annoyance, she's not in pain. 

"More" Craig replies.

"And drinking?" 

"Like normal I think" Craig answers.

The vet is gently feeling her tummy, she wriggles in his hands a little but otherwise she seems okay. She looks more put out than anything. 

"Yeah I would say your guinea pig is pregnant" he says with a small smile "I can definitely feel more than one lump and cysts tend not to nudge you back" he chuckles to himself.

"Oh… okay, um… what do I do now?" Craig asks "I've never had one have babies before…"

"Well make sure she's fed and away from any stressors and keep an eye on her. Judging by the size of her stomach, I'd say in a few weeks you'll have babies" he explains "just watch her and she should do all the hard work herself. If you get worried at all you can call us here."

"Think of how cute her little babies will be Craig" Tweek says, giving him a small squeeze.

\--

Craig doesn't know what else to do besides wait. But he hates waiting, so he busies himself reading up on guinea pig care. Specifically caring for a pregnant mother and new babies. He's startled how little he needs to do and how much he just needs to leave to Stripe. He gets that this is how things would work in nature but he dislikes not being able to have more control. All he has to do is keep a watchful eye over her.

He's nervous about the arrival, he's never looked after babies before. Well newborn ones anyway, he knows he has to watch just to make sure she's actually feeding them. He knows not to touch them straight away to prevent any rejection. But if everything goes well Craig won't have to do much else beyond watching and making sure they are fed. 

Tweek is equally invested in the situation, reading up on care and things just like Craig is. They've both been watching Stripe like a hawk but minimizing handling her themselves. 

"A few weeks the vet said" Craig muses "that's so soon but also feels like the longest wait ever." 

"I know" Tweek sympathizes "we've just got to  _ -nghh-  _ wait though, let it happen naturally."

Tweek has been staying over a lot though, clearly as concerned as Craig is. Craig sees Stripe like their baby, their baby is having a baby. It's just  _ so  _ much so quickly. They're a little obsessive to the point of doing not much else. They take shifts at night watching Stripe. Craig's parents have just about had enough.

"You can't stay home from school just to watch Stripe" his mom says, annoyed.

"Mom, she needs me! Imagine giving birth all by yourself!" Craig exclaims.

"She's a guinea pig Craig" Laura sighs "she can handle it." 

"I want to be there for it!" Craig tries again. 

"No Craig, absolutely not. Get your stuff, you're going to school" she says sternly. And that's that, Craig can't argue with her when she uses that tone. 

He goes, but he and Tweek worry the entire time. Maybe they can put a camera in her cage or something and facetime her.

They end up fixing Craig's cheap webcam to the cage and using an app on their phones to check on her. So far she's just very big, and maybe a little miserable. It's hard to tell with a small animal but she's not really running around as much, just lying around in her hidey struggling to get comfortable. Her stomach is quite disproportionately large, it's probably hard for her to move around. Craig feels quite sorry for her really, he does his best to make her happy. Gives her treats and pats, tries to be helpful. 

They check on her incessantly with the camera. They always just see her resting or trying to get comfortable. They've both had their phones taken away for checking on Stripe in class. 

Craig finally gets his phone back after a long day of having it confiscated. He immediately checks on Stripe only to see her lounging in her hidey. He relaxes knowing he hasn't missed anything.

He meets Tweek on the way to the bus and informs him that there's no babies yet. Tweek hugs him happily anyway. For the first time in forever they actually take their eyes off the ball. They don't watch the webcam feed at all on the bus instead opting for the teenage thing. They make out instead, their PDA annoying everyone else around them. It's kinda nice, they've been so stressed about Stripe that they haven't done much canoodling lately. Craig hopes when they get home they can maybe do even more. They get off the bus together at Craig's place, Tweek intending to spend the night. They head in hand in hand.

The house is empty, Tricia and Craig's parents not home yet. They bound up the stairs excitedly to check on stripe. They peer into her cage, cooing their hellos and I love yous. They can't see her, so Craig reaches in and lifts up her hidey to see Stripe and… three smaller Stripes! 

\-- 

"Shit! How did we miss it?" Craig exclaims, Stripe looking up at him and her three babies, all wheeking. 

"Didn't you check on her right before we got on the  _ -gah-  _ bus?' Tweek asks him.

"Yeah and no babies!" Craig points out. It wasn't a long bus ride, Craig can't believe they came that fast.

"Shit, she must've  _ -hnn- _ had them quick" Tweek says, echoing the same thought. 

"I guess that means it was easy? Well at least they all seem okay" Craig hopes. He hopes that them all coming so quickly and all seeming so lively. 

"I hope so, oh my god Craig… we're  _ -ah-  _ grandparents!" Tweek exclaims. 

Reality is beginning to set in. Stripes a mother, her babies are here and they're happy. Craig couldn't be more relieved or happier.

"Holy shit, I'm so proud of her! Look at them Tweek, they're all so gorgeous" he gushes at the little potato and her three beans.

"She's done so well, you can't even tell she just  _ -nnn-  _ popped out three babies" Tweek marvels. 

"I love you" Craig says, pulling Tweek close for a hug "we'll be the best grandparents ever."

"I love you too" Tweek replies, giving Craig a quick kiss "We will be." 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
